hexversefandomcom-20200213-history
Avel
Overview Name(s): '''Avel '''Alias(es): '''One, Raz, Breath-Stealer, the Aeromancer, Avel Alkaev, Vasiliy Filipov '''Alignment: '''Neutral Evil '''Role: '''Villain '''Birthdate: '''20 January 1923 '''Race: '''Mutant '''Mutation: Advanced Aerokinesis Height: '6 foot '''Affiliation: '''HYDRA, Quantum, Government of the Russian Federation, HYDRA High Council (''formerly) Red Army '''Occupation: '''Oberstgruppenführer/General of Moscow '''Birthplace: '''Moscow, Russia '''Current Residence: '''Moscow, Russia '''Relatives: *unnamed (mother, deceased) *Zero (older brother) *Vera (younger sister) *Akin (younger brother) *Nex (younger brother) *Aleksandr Alkaev (son, deceased) *Anastasia Pavlova (wife, deceased) The Young Pioneer (1923-1941) As a child, Avel was keen to follow in the footsteps of Zero, and joined the Young Pioneer Organisation of the Soviet Union the moment he turned ten years old. From that point onwards, he began to drift from his siblings to go after his own ambitions, helped along by the death of their mother and the relocation to an NKVD orphanage. By the age of eighteen, he signed up to the Red Army, as was expected of him. Black and Red (1941-1945) As a soldier, he was sent out as regularly as needed, fighting against the Germany army as they attempted to siege Moscow, and in 1943 he took part in the Battle of Kursk, but was wounded towards the end. Thought of as dead, he was left behind, unconscious for three days before he was woken as a lone survivor touched his wrist for a pulse. His body desperate for life and energy, his mutation at last revealed itself to him, and stole the life force within the man. Scared of what he had become, Avel made the journey on foot back to Moscow, intending to go along with his anonymity and supposed death, though met Zero, returned from 'playing prisoner', as Akin remarked when they were reunited. With the proposition of joining an organisation intending to spread chaos about the world, Avel was quick to refuse, renaming himself Avel Alkaev and setting out to live life properly, hiding away his mutant origins from even his siblings. A Fresh Breath (1945-1956) Whilst working on the railway developments, he befriended a man named Akim Pavlov, and in 1947 was set to marry his daughter, Anastasia Pavlova. Settling down with her, they eventually had a son in 1948, called Aleksandr after one of his army comrades. After all the years of suppressing his mutation, whilst weak from a disease in December 1956, the contact of skin between he and Aleksandr resulted in the same draining of life force as he had experienced just over a decade before. Distraught with the accidental death of his son, Avel fled from Anastasia and returned to his brothers, now agents of HYDRA, and finally accepted to join them. From Private to Brigadier (1957-2015) With the army experience behind him, he had the strategy and fighting advantage over his siblings at the Moscow HYDRA base, and thus became their main member for fieldwork and training. He was held in high regard by the Russian agents throughout the years, for his combination of skill and mutation gradually improved with each task given. During his time with HYDRA, Avel made his way back into the army in time to be involved in the Cuban Missile Crisis of 1962. He assisted the movement to place missiles in Cuba, set to attempt to commandeer the Soviet Union's missiles on behalf of HYDRA. However, he was stopped in the distraction caused by the X-Men and Hellfire Club. With the realisation that he was not the only one with abilities, he returned to Moscow and revealed his true nature. In 1989, Zero became Commander and appointed Avel as his successor, and he was promoted to Brigadier. Following this, Avel once again drew away from his brothers and returned to his previous ambitious path, hoping to eventually usurp Zero and succeed him once more. In 2012, following the return of the Red Skull, he used his position as in Russian politics to gain favour, following orders strictly to impress him and prove his literal undying loyalty for HYDRA and Schmidt himself. With conflictions within HYDRA over the Red Skull's return, Avel made himself useful in the task of cleansing the ranks alongside the Purifier and the Falconer, at last proving himself better despite the lack of trust in the Russian division, and earned the double-promotion to Major General. Due to the allocations of countries and territories with the Hex, Avel was promoted again in 2015 to regional General and took the claims of previously-Soviet Union countries such as Kazakhstan, Lithuania, Slovakia, Slovenia, Tajikstan, Turkmenistan, and Uzbekistan. A Break from War (2016) Following Zero's expulsion from HYDRA in January, Avel gained the territories of Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Estonia, Latvia, and Ukraine. His authority within HYDRA and ability to store life forces resulted in his involvement with Quantum, in their work with the Baltic states. He was quickly able to gain access to the High Council of HYDRA, gaining more power within the organisation. At last, it seemed as though he was comfortable in his position of authority. Category:Characters Category:1923 Category:1920s Category:Mutants Category:Villains Category:HYDRA Category:Russian Government Category:Quantum Category:HYDRA High Council Category:Russian Category:Neutral Evil Category:Necro Category:Red Army Category:WWII Category:20 January Category:Aerokinetics